


Vijay deserves friends

by Picasohasaballoon



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picasohasaballoon/pseuds/Picasohasaballoon
Summary: Basically a short one shot of how Vijay and Malcolm met in my set universe where Malcolm never called the cops on his dad.Honestly it's a future part of my other "Prodigal son" fic, but it was too fluffy to let it putrefy in my documents. So, here it is. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Vijay Chandasara
Kudos: 11





	Vijay deserves friends

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck do I want Malcolm and Vijay to be happy, and not traumatized or sad or whatever the fuck they are. 
> 
> I wrote this in two hours, and posted it immediately so if there are any mistakes, I would appreciate a call out.

Vijay had taken a nice place at the very back of their biology class, so he had a pretty good vantage point. He could keep an eye on _everyone_ , and that had in so far managed to keep the boredom at bay and his rather annoying trust issues fed.

Two birds, one stone.

Three weeks into the term he notices how most of the girls in the class know this one guy. Now, there may be some plain stupid reason for it. Maybe they went to the same middle school? Maybe girls really were suckers for blue eyes? But they didn't talk to him like they were distant acquaintances, and they certainly weren't being flirty with him. Nope. Instead they talked to him like they were really good friends. It was plain how comfortable they were with him. There had to be a reason for that.

So, being the curious little monkey he is, he decides to meet this curiosity of nature and possibly sneak himself into the fold.

The professor has just announced that they'd be doing a group project.

Perfect.

He goes straight for the little dude, before one of the girls do, and taps him lightly on the shoulder.

The dude jumps like he shot him with lightning, and turns.

Vijay must admit that he wouldn't really be able to blame the girls even if they were suckers for blue eyes. The little dude wasn't pretty per se, but he was kind of interesting to look at. Pale and all scruffy. As far as first impressions go, Vijay took him to be one of those people you just want to keep safe "cause they're too precious for this world".

Wow, was he bad at first impressions.

"Hey, want to pair up?"

"Um...", he looks to a brunette, who was probably going to be his partner, but to the surprise of both of them she just nods sagely, and turns away with a thumbs up, "well, I guess I do now."

"Great", Vijay takes a seat next to his new project partner.

"I'm Vijay."

There is a smile crinkling at the edges of his face as he takes the offered hand.

"Malcolm."

"So, how are we gonna go about this?"

"The project?"

"Yeah, the project. I was thinking we could go to a botanical garden, slap some pictures on and take the rest from the library. What do you say, partner?"

"Sounds good enough to me. Are you free after school?"

Looks like the nervous kid was bold as well.

"Yeah, I'm free."

[...]

They were walking one of the smaller winding paths, talking about smaller things, like how Miss Peters, their biology teacher, waves her hands around when she talks or how Mr White, their math teacher, picks his nose when he thinks no-one is looking.

Easy, light themes that ease you into any relationship.

"-and his suits are always covered in cat hair, I mean the man's a walking, talking stereotype!"

"That's what I thought! Fucking ridiculous, right?"

He was hoping to stir the conversation in a way that would make asking about the whole thing with the girls seem natural, but no such luck.

C'est la vie, he was never one for subtility anyway.

"But I've been wondering, Malcolm, you just gotta tell me how come you know so many girls in our class?"

His companion didn't even seem phased. He just smiled:

"Ah, that's why you wanted to pair up."

"Well that and your stunning good looks", he winks, "but you have to admit, it's a bit strange."

"Well, I guess... It's just when you train ballet for such a long time-"

"-you did ballet?! Oh...now it makes sense. Wait no. Shit. I'm sorry I interrupted you, please do continue; you were going to regale me with your tales of ballet", he makes a show of a shallow bow, and Malcolm laughs.

"Well, there isn't much more left really. I did ballet for a long time, met a lot of interesting people, who were mostly girls, and now, as a result, all of my closest friends are...girls", Malcolm slumps his shoulders as if to say, there you have it.

"Shit, dude. Didn't you get bullied a lot for it?"

"Ah, surprisingly no. I mean, maybe the thing with Eddie had something to do with it, but who knows really."

"...who's Eddie and what did you do to him?"

"Oh! Right, you don't know. Ah. Well, when I was a kid I had a pet python named Eddie, and I took him to school once 'cause I thought he'd be lonely at home-"

Vijay was already trying his damned hardest not to burst out laughing. Oh my.

"-and he was fed recently, so I was pretty sure he wouldn't act up - yeah, just you laugh - Eddie was a decent size then too-"

"Oh. My. Fucking. God."

"-Well, when I got to school I thought I'd leave him a bit of breathing room, you know, and unzipped my bag j, just a bit. A tiny bit. It turns out it was big enough for him to get out. And soon enough the whole classroom was screaming, and I tried to calm them down by saying he was mine. It just made it worse."

Vijay was wheezing, crouching down and trying to get some air back in his lungs, but between the laughing and the remarks he just had to get out, which were in the vein of: "what were you fucking thinking!" and "that's just fucking hilarious", he was surprised he hadn't passed out from the lack of oxygen.

The laughing fit was dying down and he could finally stand. He placed his arms on Malcolm's shoulders, took a steadying breath, and said:

"You, fabulous dumpling, you."

And it was Malcolm's turn to laugh himself silly.

It was a few minutes after the stint with the dumpling, that Malcolm decided to ask a question of his own.

"Since we're getting personal, can I, can I ask you why your parents named you Vijay?"

"Ah, it's a pretty traditional name, I'll have you know, _Malcolm_. It means 'conquering', and if it _sort of sounds_ like the name for a certain organ then that's just pure coincidence. But I will tell you this, my mom and dad are called, and get this, Helen and Michael. Yeah. They have a really great sense of humour. Really lovely people."

Malcolm was already laughing himself to tears.

[...]

The presentation for the project was basically done. All that was left was to say goodbye. And they did, in their own way.

"Hey, Malcolm, can I call you 'ballet boy' from now on?", Vijay snickers.

"Only if I can call you 'vijayjay'", Malcolm answers with an amused huff.

"Well shit."

It was a start to a rather interesting friendship.

[...]

The bell for the end of class had rung, and Vijay was walking with Malcolm through the halls.

After the presentation the two had become fast friends.

They were just in front of the mess hall, and he really didn't know what to do here. Malcolm had his own clique of ballerina girls, and he pretty much spent every lunch alone on a bench. It'd be awkward to just join in. So, he was going to say his goodbyes, but Malcolm's invitation stopped him.

"Come on, I'll introduce you."

"I, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"I just don't want to...intrude or nothin'..."

Malcolm didn't have a problem with his dad's recent incarceration, but how would other people react? Vijay knew this was coming sometime soon. His dad was a bit...much sometimes, but to not have the decency to wait to do it after his son had finished with his schooling? Really.

"You aren't intruding, come on!"

And he was pulled inside.

At Malcolm's usual table there were five girls, all looking at the two of them and whispering something or other.

He already felt queazy, but there was no turning back. They were already at the table, and he hoped the godmothers blessed his arrival.

The brunette from biology was the first to speak.

"I'm Eli", she said and extended her hand, and when he took it she looked him in the eye and smiled, "you know we wanted you here as Malcolm's boyfriend, but oh well. Even if you're not fucking, you're welcome to sit with us."

He spluttered, and looked to Malcolm who had an apologetic look on his face.

"Malcolm's told us a lot, you know. So, maybe it be easier if you just assumed that we already know each other", another one spoke. She had brown eyes, and a darker tan, "I'm Anya, by the way. Nice to meet you, Vijay!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too", he was already dazed.

The introductions went on, and Vijay gained five new people who he could call friends.

_THE END_


End file.
